<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bullets, Ash And Shattered Tears by verronica_soya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593117">Bullets, Ash And Shattered Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya'>verronica_soya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood Kink, Death, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Murder, Physical Abuse, Regret, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, Work In Progress, actually.., just all round unhealthy everything, mental deterioration, toxic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason "J. D." Dean &amp; Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica stepped into the boiler room, gun pointed at the boy she once loved, "may I see your hall pass?"</p>
<p>He stepped back as she stepped forward, jaw-dropping slightly "I knew that loose was too noose... I mean, noose too loose.." he glared at her for a second before mumbling, "You know what, damn you, woman..."</p>
<p>Veronica was breathing heavily, still aiming the gun, "Like father, like son. A serious-as-fuck bomb in the boiler room to set off a pack of thermals upstairs. Ok. let's start by putting the bomb on the ground."</p>
<p>JD looked at the bag on the floor, kicking it.</p>
<p>"I-I knew that! I knew that.." her hands were shaking, "ok.. Put your hands on your head."</p>
<p>He half smirked at her, cockily, "you didn't say Simon says"</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before he hit the gun out of her hand, slamming her head against the wall, hard enough to make her fall to the floor, unconscious.</p>
<p>                                                                                               ***</p>
<p>When veronica woke up, she realized that she was tied to a bed, in a room she didn't recognise. Her head was throbbing. The room was dark, with no windows and only one dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. There were two doors, neither of which she could get to. She decided to try and remove the ropes around her wrists, but they were too tight, all she got from that was a painful rope burn around each wrist. "God!" she screamed, giving up.</p>
<p>JD walked through the door, chuckling "well, I'm no god.. But if you wanted something sweetheart?"</p>
<p>"Fuck You!" she spat "haven't you fucked with my life enough?!"</p>
<p>"Now, now, Veronica..." he smirked as he sauntered over "that's no way to talk to someone who's only trying to help you" he tutted</p>
<p>"How the hell is this helping me, asshole!?" she screamed, by now tears were streaming down her face.</p>
<p>JD bent down, wiping one from her cheek with his thumb and licking it, "Didn't you listen the first time I told you veronica? They got inside of your head, corrupted your mind, made you blind! They made you forget our love! And you shouldn't do that.. After all, our love is god." he sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her salty cheek with the back of his hand, she immediately snapped her face to the side, causing him to grab it with slightly too much force, a wild look on his face, "but it's fine veronica! It's going to be better than fine! I'm going to fix you! I'm going to set you free from what they've done! You were meant to be mine veronica... and you will be mine again." He kissed her roughly causing her to let out a muffled yelp, he still had a tight grip on her face, and, with nothing else she could do, she bit down. </p>
<p>Hard. </p>
<p>Hard enough to draw blood.</p>
<p> While this made him stop kissing her, it also made him extremely angry. He brought the back of his hand to her face with a loud smack, hard enough to start a new wave of tears, before storming off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost to flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It must've been hours after he left when veronica heard him walking back down the stairs, the sound of his boots on the wood sent a jolt of fear through her with each thud but there was another noise, he was singing. Veronica had never been more frightened of a children's song. He kept singing as he got closer, "my only sunshine... you make me happy... when skies are grey..." something about the way he was singing it made her hair stand on edge.</p><p>"Veronicaaa!" he called out in a sing-song voice "I'm home!" he walked over to the bed, sitting next to her and leaning close "miss me?" he smelt like a burning liquor store. "well..? "he ran a finger under her chin, she stayed silent, glaring at him. "you're no fun when you're moody veronica" he sighed, "you know what might cheer you up?" he smirked, walking through the other door, pulling out a TV on wheels, "A little bit of television!" he turned on the news, which was filled with images of Westerberg High. Or what was left of it anyway.</p><p>"look! Look what we did veronica!"</p><p>"WE?! That wasn't us JD! That was you!! You did that! I can't believe you" she screamed, trying not to cry, she couldn't let him get what he wanted.</p><p>"God, you're so ungrateful sometimes!" JD took a breath "it's fine you're still being affected by them.. but.. we'll fix that, baby steps.. baby steps." He stepped back towards her. "Now, if you're a good girl, you'll get more privileges, the first one being the rope's removal... but if you misbehave.. those get taken away.." he smiled, he was back at the bed by now, stood over her "understand..?"</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>"Veronica.." he growled, "you'd better answer me, sweetheart."</p><p>Still silence.</p><p>Before she could even register it, he was on top of her, arms either side of her head.</p><p>"do you understand?" he snarled into her ear.</p><p>All she could do was nod, meekly. JD grinned before kissing her neck, biting and sucking long enough to leave a dark mark, he continued down her neck until he got to the collar of her shirt, his eyes flashed as he started to unbutton her blazer, then her shirt, pulling them up and letting them just hang on the ropes. he kept removing items of clothing until veronica was laid out in front of him in nothing but her panties and a bra. He sat for a second, eyeing her hungrily.</p><p>She was shaking, her whole body was trembling and this did nothing but spur him on.</p><p>Veronica, unable to do anything, squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it all to be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rather short this time sorry, not much happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours later, Veronica was curled up in the centre of the bed, crying. Everything hurt. There were bruises scattered over her body and she couldn’t bear to even think about what happened.</p><p><br/>
JD had come in at some point to ‘comfort’ her. This mainly consisted of a few ‘my poor Ronnie ’s a couple of fake apologies and some more verbal assaults. He flipped so quickly between saying how beautiful she was and saying he loved her, to calling her an ungrateful little bitch and a slut. Right from the start, the very first day in that 7/11, her relationship with him had been an absolute rollercoaster. One she had paid for with her heart, tossing it into the damned coin slot. Now, no matter how hard she tried, she was stuck on the roller coaster, unable to escape. Sure, she got her heart back, but it had been mangled and scarred. Damaged by the lies and the pain. She wanted off. She wanted to escape his sick, twisted ride but she’s trapped. Unable to move.<br/>
To think, all of this could’ve been avoided if she hadn’t spoken to him in the caf. Or if she hadn’t spoken to him in the 7/11. If she hadn’t accepted the slushie, just walked in, grabbed the corn nuts and left. Heather, Kurt and Ram would still be alive. Martha wouldn’t have tried to kill herself, and, to be fair, McNamara probably also wouldn’t’ve either. Veronica would be at home, not in some old basement with her psychotic ex-boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Actually, most of this would’ve been avoided if veronica had listened to Chandler… who would’ve thought? “How are ya feeling sweetheart?” Veronica had been so wrapped up in her own head that she didn’t hear JD walk over to the bed, sitting next to her like usual. “Oh, come on Ronnie! You can’t ignore me forever. Face it, you still love me. And we both know I made you feel good.” He rolled her onto her back, stroking her hair “just admit it, Ronnie,” she flinched at the name, hating the memories attached to it. “I made you feel good, you know you liked it.” This earned him a disgusted glare as she rolled onto her side, facing away from him again.<br/>
She heard him sigh, “one day, ‘Ronica, you’ll realize that everything I do, I do for you. Everything I did, all I ever will do, it's all for you. Our love is god Ronnie. The sooner you accept that again, the better.” His words slowly morphing from a sigh to a snarl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rewind?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes snapped open. It took her a while to recognise where she was and when she did she almost wanted to just curl up in a ball and hide but she couldn’t do that. Not when there were thousands of lives at stake. She shook her head, trying to clear it before creeping round the corner, grabbing a fire extinguisher as she did. She could see JD bent over the bomb, finishing it. Preparing it to kill the people she grew up with. She couldn’t let that happen; sure, they may be assholes but that doesn’t mean that they deserve death. Veronica gritted her teeth, trying her best to sneak up behind him, raising the makeshift weapon to hit him. She never got that far.<br/>
She froze as the pipes rattled, rolling towards him louder than what seemed possible. In an instant he stood up, snatching the extinguisher out of her hands and pinning her against the boiler, he started kissing and biting her neck, trying to take off her blazer. She thrashed around, desperately trying to get away from him. He was so much stronger than her, she knew that, but she fought against him anyway. Eventually, she brought her knee up, ramming it straight into his crotch, causing him to double over in pain. This allowed her freedom. Even if it was only a temporary escape. She darted towards his gun but, by the time she turned around to aim it, he was gone.<br/>
Her legs are weak and shaking as she walks around the mess that is the boiler room. The gun, an unnaturally twisted chunk of metal in her hands, seemed to be 3 times bigger than it should. It weighed her down like an anchor stuck on what should’ve been.<br/>
“Do you think that just because you started this thing you can end it?” a voice growled from behind her</p><p>she span round, pointing the gun at his heart, she’d never been good with her aim, he knew that and it didn’t help that her hands were trembling 'I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you.. I swear to God! How do I turn off the goddamn bomb, asshole?'</p><p>'Fuck you!' he screamed at her, flipping her off and giving her a look that could kill a person ten times over.<br/>
BANG! 


  The noise shook the room<br/>
'Shit!' He gaped at the gushing stump where his finger had been. He grabbed  a rag, wrapping it around where his finger should’ve been<br/>
“It's all over J.D., help me stop it!” she pleaded with him, her voice cracking.</p><p>“You want a clean slate as much as I do! Alright, so maybe I am killing everyone in the school... because nobody loves me! Let's face it, alright - the only place where different social types can genuinely get along with each other is in heaven...”</p><p>“Which button do I press to turn it off?” she demanded</p><p>“Try the red one, alright?”<br/>
She looked from him to the bomb. It had three god damn buttons. She almost let her aim drop, raising the gun back to its position “which red button?”<br/>
“the middle one to turn it off.. if that’s what you really want.” </p><p>“you know what I want, babe?” she glared at him ignoring the look he gave her, “Cool guys like you, out of my life!”  the next moments passed by in a blur, he lunged at her with a blade… Another loud bang.. he stumbled stabbing the bomb.. blood was pouring out of his stomach.. she left him on the floor of the boiler room, limping out of the school, carrying the bomb. He was dead for sure.. and soon, she would be too. She curled herself around it, there was no way anyone else would pay for her mistakes.<br/>
3…<br/>
2…<br/>
1…<br/>
BOOM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trapped awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long time no post. I lost motivation for a while but I'm going to try to do more regular updates now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica woke up screaming and shivering. She wasn’t on the bed anymore, instead, she was in somebody’s lap. She started to relax, going quiet and leaning against their chest, breathing in the familiar smell of the coat, slightly tainted by smoke. Her eyes started to drift closed before she realized who’s lap she was in. Her eyes snapped open, darting up to look at JD. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have a hand roughly clamped over her mouth. She tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight. Veronica was stuck. All she could do was stare up at him with wide, fearful eyes.</p><p>“Hush Ronnie, quiet now. I didn’t mean to scare you.” His grip was still too tight on her, it was hurting. He had a stupid smirk plastered across his face. There was no way she could get away from him and he knew it. She tried to turn away from him, to use the only power she had to show how much she hated him, but as soon as she did, his hand tightened in her hair. “come on ‘Ronnie, I want you to be happy, not scared, why don’t you tell me about your dream?” he relaxed his grip on her hair. He didn’t want her to be scared? Really? If he wanted her to not be scared, leaving her the fuck alone might be a good start! She would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so terrified. If he didn’t want to scare her then why the hell was he doing all of this? What did he think would happen? Seemingly annoyed by her silence, the hand in her hair tightened around it again, giving it a sharp tug “are you just gonna ignore me ‘Ronica?” he kept pulling her hair, prying a small whimper from her lips that only made him chuckle darkly “that’s not very nice, I’m just trying to make sure you’re ok.”</p><p><br/>He brought his hand to her cheek, catching a tear she didn’t even realize was there, ignoring her flinch. “you know I love you Ronnie... and I always will… everything I’ve done.. it was all for you. I thought it was what you wanted.. I just wanted you to be happy” tears began to stream down his face, less sincere than hers ever were as he held her. Her glare softened and she let her guard drop slightly, almost believing him. For a moment Veronica saw who he could’ve been, what they could’ve been. Everything they could’ve had. But it was a lie.<br/>A beautiful lie.</p><p><br/>It was his fault. Or at least, that’s how she wanted to feel but she couldn’t help blaming herself. Heather was a genuine accident but ich lüge bullets!? She was such an idiot! And by the time she fired she knew he lied. She knew and still shot him. Veronica was just as guilty as him.</p><p> </p><p>JD watched as she lay there, she had stopped struggling a while ago and seemed distracted by her own thoughts. He rather enjoyed watching her, she was his perfect little Ronnie. He loved everything about her. He loved the way her messy hair framed her face, the sparkle in her eyes, her infectious, dorky laugh. He loved the fire in her soul, he saw it bubble to the surface sometimes, it was there when she spoke about heather, burning bright and hot. He saw it again after Kurt and Ram’s death, and again in his house. Of course, he saw it most in the boiler room.<br/>It burned in her eyes, pushing her forward with every move she made. It somehow made him want her more. Made him worship her more. She was his everything, his world, his god.</p><p> </p><p>Most importantly, she was his.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well.. Weekly updates didn't last long did they? Heh.. Sorry... I'm back though! And hopefully this time I'm here to stay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica woke up to JD swearing loudly. That was never a good sign. She always tried to keep him in a good mood, most of the time that just meant following his rules and staying quiet. Sometimes, however, it was harder to judge what to do.</p><p>A quick look down at herself showed a lack of rope, that was a good start. It also meant that she hadn't personally annoyed him.</p><p>"W-what happened?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Upon realizing she was awake, JD span round, crossing the small room quickly to pick her up and sit with her in his lap. "Good morning Ronnie," he kissed her gently on the head "I apologize for waking you. It just seems I left some work unfinished, it could end up quite messy for us."</p><p>Dispite her best efforts, she still flinched when he kissed her, wrinkling her nose in something on the verge of disgust. He normally hated when she did that, luckily for her, he was rather distracted and didn't notice. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered what happened last time she was 'ungrateful' for what he claims is love.</p><p>"W-what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Oh nothing much," he stated coolly, a sinister smile plastered across his face. "just tying up a few loose ends.. Maybe collect some money while I'm at it."</p><p>"what do you mean.. 'loose ends'?" She was glad his sour mood wasnt being directed at her.</p><p>"One miss Heather Duke decided that the pep rally was too good for her that fateful day, she's getting suspicious. Seems to have recognized my little petition. "</p><p>Veronica's eyes widened "JD! You can't just-" JD put his hand over her mouth."</p><p>"But I can. And, my love, you are going to help me." He declared, a small, sly smirk playing on his lips, the same one she found oh so attractive less than 6 months ago.</p><p>"I absolutely am not!" She tried to bolt, ripping her body away from him for a split second. Only to have him grab her wrist and drag her back down. "Oh, but you don't have a choice, Ronnie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Knock knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, I lost the book I write them in. I'm going to post the next one very soon though. hopefully either later today or tomorrow<br/>:)</p><p>they always look so much shorter on PC XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica sat in the passenger seat shivering. Her whole body hurt. She really should've learnt not to fight against him by now but she couldn't just sit back and let him kill Heather, let alone help him!<br/>
It didn't work of course. when did it? He always gets his own way and never cares who gets hurt in the process. He had given her the task of getting them into the house. Everyone knows that they are 'dead' so she had to knock on the door, get invited to stay and then let him in later. That would be rather hard considering she couldn't even even bring herself to get out of the car.</p><p>"Come on Veronica!" he yelled, "I haven't even given you something hard to do! You never liked her anyway!" he glared at her, His eyes drilling into hers. <br/>
"She was my friend JD... Is.. I don't want her dead!" <br/>
"Be honest with yourself Veronica! You hate her! And besides, she tried to make that yellow one kill herself. Didn't you like her?" <br/>
"That doesn't mean I want her to die! Or that she deserves it! Why are you doing this!" </p><p>JD chuckled darkly for a moment before his face set back into a scowl. "If you've forgotten so easily.. Maybe I should remind you." </p><p>Veronica's eyes widened and she backed herself against the door, shaking her head quickly. <br/>
"Then go." he reached over and pulled the handle causing her to fall out of the car. </p><p>Veronica slowly stood up and limped over to the door, tears rolling down her face again. She took a deep breath before knocking. 1. 2. 3.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Painful reminders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok it's a bit later than I said it would be, I apologize. I ended up completely rewriting it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing. She shifted slightly, looking back towards the car where a rather pissed of JD still sat. Veronica knocked again, still nothing. </p><p>She meekly walked back to the car and tapped on the window.</p><p>"where is she?" Jason snapped when he rolled down the window. He all but growled when she shrugged. Not only had the lost Heather, which never would've happened if Veronica had gotten her shit together quicker, but now she couldn't even be bothered to put the small amount of effort into using her voice and speaking to him? Safe to say he was royally pissed off. He glared at her through the open window, causing a chill to run down her spine.</p><p>She quickly realized her mistake, "I don't know... I'm sorry.." she mumbled, just barely loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"Just get in the fucking car." he grit his teeth, turning away from her. His cold, harsh tone was one she was used to. She walked around the car in silence, getting in without looking at him. She did her best to seem invisible, shrinking back into her chair and holding her breath. It was her natural response at this point.</p><p>She couldn't thinking back to the first day that she saw him, they shared flirtatious smiles across the cafeteria. She remembered his confident smirk as he made an egg vanish to impress her. The way he spoke when he answered heathers stupid question, his eyes sparkling at the confirmation that she was not a 'Heather' but her own kind of person. Connected but not consumed.</p><p>She should have ran when he pulled out that gun the first time. Even just with blanks, it should've been a major red flag. Hell, so should him randomly climbing into her house. She regretted that game of croquet more than she would've ever though possible. So many lives would have been saved if it had never happened.</p><p>JD watched as Veronica stared off at nothing. They didn't have time for this again. He reached over, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him.<br/>
"Veronica." He growled when he didn't get a response other than a small whimper. JD dragged her onto his lap, pinning her between him and the steering wheel.</p><p>He bit down on her neck, prying a pained gasp from her lips and making her jump as she was dragged back to reality. He kept kissing, sucking and biting her neck, grinning at the various marks he left.</p><p>His hands tangled in her hair too aggressively as he pulled her even closer and this time she couldn't make herself dissappear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Escapist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's this? Another chapter already? Am I.. Am I being productive?!</p><p>So I'm running solely on coffee right now.. This may be all over the place but... Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week.</p><p>It had been 7 days since their last attempt to get to heather. He was still in a sour mood and took it out on her and the small amount of furniture that was in the tiny room. He already blew up over the littlest things and that only got worse. Walking on eggshells was nowhere near an adequate description of how hard it was to keep him calm. His reactions were far past their usual level of disturbing, something she didn't think possible. All she wanted was to escape but here they were, outside of Heather's house again. This time, there was a car in the driveway, the house seemed more alive. She was home.</p><p>For the second time, JD pushed her out of the car. Luckily she was expecting it this time and managed to catch herself. Standing on shaky legs, she looked at the house, then at JD and back at the house. Veronica took a deep breath and ran.</p><p>She sprinted down the street, not looking back, sharp shards of broken concrete stabbing into the soles of her feet each step bringing another wave of pain. Her lungs were creaming, every breath burning her throat like she was swallowing pure acid. When had she gotten so bad it this? How long had it been? She couldn't stop to catch her breath, he was following her, she didn't need to look to know that. This was just another game to him, one neither of them could afford to loose.</p><p>She bolted round a corner, hoping he didn't see her, knowing he did. Her body was screaming for her to stop but she didn't have time. She needed to get away. Who knows how mucb longer she'd survive if she didn't.</p><p>She got a couple oof streets away before she couldn't run anymore, her knees were scraped and bloody from how many times she'd fallen, tears were streaming down her face. Her breath was choking her as it ripped through her throat.</p><p>Veronica ducked behind the closest building, collapsing against its back wall and crawling between it and the dumpster, trying desperately to stay silent.</p><p>"Ronnie darling," JD grinned, he knew exactly where she was but he was having far too much fun to give up his little game just yet. "come on out, it's not like I'm going to hurt you" he taunted, feigning hurt at the very idea, "not too badly anyway."</p><p>Veronica shuddered, hearing his footsteps slowly get closer and closer, she wanted nothing more than to sink into the wall and dissappear, to be as far away from him and this damned 7/11 as possible. </p><p>Of course it would be a 7/11, maybe under better circumstances she would've even laughed at the irony. He sure seemed to love it.</p><p>She shrunk in on herself as he stepped in front of the gap, blocking the only light source and towering over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Black & Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be prepared to hate the one and only Jason Dean if you didn't already</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"JD! Please! I'm sorry! Please! Please stop!" she begged him, teary eyes wide in terror. It had been around two and a half hours. At least that's what she thought. There was no way of telling. Two and a half hours of non-stop pain. She couldn't even cry anymore, her voice was cracked and shaky. Her throat torn from pained screams. "I won't do it again I promise. Please just stop"</p><p>She knew it was pointless even trying to get him to stop. He wouldn't listen, he never did. Jason Dean didn't give two shits.</p><p>When he finally <em>did</em> stop, God knows how many hours later, he tied her back up and gave her one last painful kick. Apparently she'd lost the right to the bed. At least, that's what he said as he tied her to the old, rusted radiator.</p><p>Her crying must've been annoying him because her head was suddenly filled with a sickly sweet smell as he clamped a cloth over her mouth and nose, blurring everything.</p><p> </p><p>He was gone again when she woke up. He always left when he did this, Veronica wanted to lie to herself. Force herself to believe it was because of some kind of guilt. A tiny barely surviving scrap of human decency but in reality it was boredom. He just got bored and went out in search of better things to do.</p><p>She desperately pulled at the binds on her wrists, there was no way she could get them off and it's not like he'd be removing them any time soon. Veronica shivered, wanting something, anything, to cover herself with. At this point she'd even take that bastards coat. The cold was making every mark on her body hurt 10 times more.</p><p>Mottled black and purple bruises and angry red bite marks were scattered across her pale skin, the tender flesh was split in some places and the blood was still wet in most places.</p><p>There was no one around to see her so he never bothered to hide what he did to her. Not that he would anyway. Most of the time, he seemed proud of the various marks he left on her. He treated her body like a canvas, his media being blood. </p><p>Nothing was broken this time. At least, as far as she could tell. That was a plus. She almost could've laughed. How fucked up did her life have to be for her to think 'hey! He didn't break any bones this time! I'm so lucky!' It was a whole new level of ridiculous. </p><p>The brief moments of near peace were shattered when she heard the rumble of his bike pulling up outside. She tried to slow her quick panicky breathing, letting her eyes fall shut and pretending to be asleep. Maybe then he'd leave her alone for a bit longer. </p><p>Of course that didn't work when he slammed the door open and the loud bang caused her to jump out of her skin. </p><p>"Did you miss me 'Ronica?" As usual, he was met with dead silence. "Awe come on Ronnie, is that anyway to treat someone you love?" he grinned, a sinister gleam in his eye that Veronica oh-so-cleverly decided to ignore. That or she simply didn't notice the all too familiar bloodlust that was dripping from him like poison. </p><p>"I don't love you! She screamed back at him, face full of disgust and throat still raw from crying. "I hate you! I will never fucking love you!" </p><p>He chuckled darkly, slowly walking over to her and grabbing her jaw roughly. "what did you say <em>Veronica</em>?" a smirk playing on his lips that was far from friendly. </p><p>The smartest thing to do right now? The safest? Apologise. Veronica knew this, of course, but she'd be damned if she let him get his own way again. "I <em>hate</em> you Jason." </p><p>He practically laughed, grabbing a fistful of her hair and snarling into her ear, "you don't get to hate me <em><strong>Ronnie</strong></em>. You and I both know you secretly love me. Love this. All of it. You're just as fucked in the head as I am and you fucking love it." He kissed her aggressively, biting down on her lower lip when she didn't respond and used her gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tried to pull back but the hand in her hair held her in place, tightening with every movement. She was trapped. Completely and utterly at his mercy.</p><p> </p><p>And he was loving it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turns out, the reason I hit a wall was because I was putting off writing this.. Heh.. Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As JD stood outside of her house, he could hear humming coming from an open window, Heather's window. She was home, perfecto. He smirked to himself as he walked up to the door, not bothering to knock, it was unlocked. He pushed it open silently, suppressing a laugh at just how stupid she was, and crept into the kitchen.</p><p>He never usually used knives, they were rather lacking when it came to excitement, but Heather didn't own a gun so it'd be rather suspicious if one appeared in her hand out of nowhere. Not to mention, if it made no noise he didn't have to worry about alerting the neighbours.</p><p>He grabbed a knife out of the drawer, nothing too ridiculous, and began climbing the stairs. He wondered what she thought she would be doing this evening, a party? Maybe a hot date. He nearly burst out laughing at that thought. Even after death, she would stay in the shadow of the other two. The prettier Heather, the 'happier' Heather and she was Heather.</p><p>He grinned as he got to her door, kicking it open and watching her head snap round, "Hello Heather."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Not much happened but I can now put the next chapter up quicker and it will be longer and a bit more eventful</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Last one standing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is very short, I'm sorry XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing here?!" she scrambled out of her chair, moving away from him as fast as she could. Her eyes widened as the light reflected off of the knife, she wasn't ready to die. She'd only just began living.</p><p>He stepped towards her slowly, grinning like the Cheshire Cat "well, after your little realization, I decided that it wouldn't be safe to let you run around telling whoever you wanted. I couldn't let you stop me from fixing Ronnie."</p><p>He was about 2 steps away from her now, and she was next to a wall, she looked over to the door. Maybe, if she was fast enough, she could escape. Heather let him step one more time before she pushed him to the floor, running past him. At least, she tried to. He grabbed her ankle as she got half way and she ended up on the floor too.</p><p>JD dragged her back towards him, pushing himself up so he was kneeling next to her and brought the knife up, savouring the look in her eye before he brought it down again. Plunging it into her chest, over and over and over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So after posting this I realized he was going to make it like a suicide... But then I made him Stab her... I guess I have some cleaning up to do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not posted in a while, changed half of this chapter to avoid the most uncomfy bits :) bone apple teeth</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"shit" he looked down at the thick, sticky blood coating his hands, "I may have gotten a bit carried away.. Ya know, maybe red is your colour after all." he laughed darkly and pulled himself to his feet, scrubbing the blood from himself, the knife and everywhere except Heather. The only evidence that he was ever the was the cold, bloody, green girl in the middle of the room.</p><p>After a pause, he walked back over to her and grabbed the almost perfect scrunchie from the out-dated prom queen. "oh thank you Heather, I'm sure Ronnie will love it."</p><p>He got 'home' after about an hour of stopping at shops for supplies, they'd need to move soon after all. When he <em>did</em> get there, he pushed open the door almost gently and walked down the stairs painfully slowly, knowing each step would scare her more. He wasn't disappointed when he got to the bottom and saw her staring back at him with wide, fearful eyes, waiting for him so patiently. Not that she had much choice, it's not like she could move.</p><p>"Hello beautiful!" He walked over to her, placed a hand on her cheek and only smiled more when she flinched, "I got you a present!"</p><p>JD handed her a red-wrapped object, she looked from it to him and back again suspiciously. "Well..? Are ya gonna open it?" he seemed way too excited and she didn't trust it in the slightest.</p><p>Not wanting to annoy him, she opened it slowly. When she saw what it was, she froze, staring at it for a moment before throwing it across the room. "What the fuck JD!?"</p><p>His grin widened more, apparently he had gotten the reaction he wanted. "What? Don't you like it 'Ronica?" he ran a hand along her jaw, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him, "It's not exactly your colour but I thought you'd like a souvenir.."</p><p>"What did you do you sick fuck?!" he clamped a hand over her mouth, tutting. "that's not very polite Ronnie.. I did all of this for us, for you. Because I love you..." For a moment he looked like he would cry, that was gone within a second, "and I can't let you mess this up." He grabbed her by the hair, slamming her head into the wall.</p><p>"night, night Ronnie." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Creep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He smiled as he watched her pass out, she was so pretty like that, almost like a sleeping angel.</p><p>He started packing up the house, after killing Duke they needed to move. Luckily, he'd already figured out where to go next, a little old building right in the middle of nowhere, all boarded up. Of course, it'd be a long drive but it was worth it to keep Veronica.</p><p>After everything was packed up, he looked over at her, she had gotten rather dirty since running away, it tracked over her perfect body, tainting her beauty. That wasn't acceptable. Sure, maybe she didn't deserve a shower but he couldn't let her stay like that.</p><p>He untied her and carried her to the little bathroom, leaning her against the door as he ran a shallow bath. "ya know, if you had been good, I wouldn't have made ya sleep before your bath. And you wouldn't wake up with a headache.. As bad" he chuckled to himself darkly as he turned off the bath.</p><p>He pulled off what was left of her clothes, running a hand up her side and cupping her breast. "you always were so sexy" he grinned as he thumbed her nipple.</p><p>After a while he actually washed her, deciding it was better to move her quickly. They'd have time for more fun later. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dizzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : emotophobia. Idk just thought I'd mention it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn't even gotten half way there when his petrol light started flashing. He knew he'd forgotten something, he groaned, dreading the thought of having to leave her in the car. She was still passed out so he knew she wouldn't run but that wasn't what he was worried about. What if somebody saw her like this and called the police? He could explain the bruises but if they were recognized...<br/>
He sighed, anyone who would was already 6 feet under and miles away. It'd be fine.</p><p>Just as he thought the left over fuel wouldn't take them any further, they got to a gas station. Perfecto.<br/>
He pulled up to a pump, he had enough money from his dad's card to last him ages. He probably wouldn't even notice it was missing. JD filled up and paid as quickly as possible, buying some food while he was in there. Apparently he took too long because before he got to the till, Veronica stumbled in. Well, this would be entertaining.</p><p>"Ronnie, you were supposed to wait in the car" he smiled, his voice was soft but his eyes were cold and hostile. Veronica winced as he spoke, "my head hurts.." she stumbled again.<br/>
He wasn't about to let her collapse and cause scene right now so he wrapped his arm around her waist, "it's alright, I've got you some water ok?"<br/>
"mmyeah.." his eyes went wide as she leant into him, not something he was expecting but welcome all the same. He just hoped she wouldn't throw up on him, he really couldn't be bothered cleaning that up today.</p><p>He supported her as he paid for everything, glaring at anyone who dared look at his Veronica. JD all but dragged her out of the store and towards the car, only stopping when she started tugging on his arm. <br/>
He turned just in time to see her double over and spill the remains of yesterday's food over the tarmac and their shoes. "for fucks sake Veronica!" he yelled slightly too loud, attracting the cashiers attention for a moment. <br/>
He grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her towards the car again, throwing her in and slamming the door shut. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, random things.<br/>1. He does still have his bike, the car is stolen<br/>2.he only paid for everything because it was his dad's money, otherwise he'd just steal it<br/>3. Yes he's going to get overly angry for Veronica having a concussion that he gave her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Home, or something vaguely similar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A description of where they're staying now :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head was spinning as he shoved her into the car, was he really mad at her for throwing up? It was his fault! She took her shoes off, placing them in a bag he threw at her, before curling up against the door.</p><p>At some point she must’ve fallen asleep again because she woke up as they were driving up an old path, surrounded by trees. It clearly hadn’t been properly taken care of and she hit her head on the door as they drove over roots and holes. He took a sharp turn onto what seemed like an old driveway or courtyard, the cracked stones giving way to grass and bunches of dandelions.</p><p> </p><p>The drive lead to an old house, there was ivy crawling up the walls and half of the windows were smashed. The wood of the door was cracked and swollen with hinges that sounded like they were dragged out of a horror movie. The floorboards weren’t any better either, wonky and loud. Any movement to escape would be heard from a mile away. The house was relatively small but seemed huge in comparison to the dingy basement she was kept in before. There was a small kitchenette with cracked tiles and a leaky tap, somehow the water was never turned off. there were no working electrical lights but plenty of candles, they looked new and had probably been bought by JD before he moved her.</p><p> </p><p>Next to the kitchen was an empty room that was probably supposed to be a drawing room at some point, the walls were cracked and the door wouldn’t close. Its windows were boarded up and half of the mantle was on the floor.</p><p>One of the stairs was broken and the banister was wonky but they seemed relatively safe, upstairs was a small bathroom, the tap on the sink had been snapped off, not that it mattered though because the sink had been smashed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The bedroom was the most furnished, there was a double bed that seemed brand new and completely out of place, an old wooden bedside table with no handle, a chest of drawers and a full length mirror opposite the radiator.</p><p>It would’ve been pretty once, it was a shame it ended up like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bloody sheets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was going to put other things in this but I had a different idea for the next chapter and I just want to apologize in advance. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when JD woke up, Veronica was missing. There was blood on the sheets and a quiet sniffling from the bathroom. He slowly got out of bed and went to find her, fully prepared to yell at her for dissappearing but when he got there he couldn't help feeling slightly sympathetic for her. She was curled up against the bath crying.</p><p>If it was anyone else, at any other time, JD would've laughed but he was in a rather good mood so instead, he stroked her hair and left the house, driving a few miles to the first place he found. Which happened to be a 7/11. Perfecto.</p><p>He got out of the car, reminding himself to pick up his bike later, and walked into the shop, humming as he walked up the aisle. There was one other guy there and he looked like he'd never seen a tampon before in his entire life, it was funny to watch him struggle.<br/>
After a moment, he rolled his eyes and picked up what he needed and bought two slushies, not bothering to pay, he walked out and drove back 'home'.</p><p><br/>
Veronica groaned when he got back, she was already in pain and no doubt he'd be mad about the sheets. Couldn't he just leave her alone for a while? She didn't particularly <em>want </em>to be alone but it would be better than being with him.</p><p>She didn't even look up until she heard the soft thud of things being thrown on the floor next to her, he was actually helping her for once. He'd even brought her pain killers. "careful JD, you're starting to seem like you care."</p><p>"I do ronnie, you'll never know how much I love you." she rolled her eyes at that, could this even be classed as love in any way? This was obsession, a dark twisted obsession. One that would never allow her freedom. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dying again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did she really think he would be nice to her? Her whole body ached and she was covered in cuts and what would soon be bruises. Nowhere near the first time but this time she hadn't been expecting it. He'd seemed almost kind for a while. The closest he'd get to being a good person.</p><p>Something changed when he came home, he was so angry over everything. She had only seen him like this once. The day he sent everyone to their early graves.</p><p>The mess of fire, smoke and rubble was burned into her memory. The sound of their screams ripping through the air would haunt her forever. There was no escape from reality.</p><p>That same look was in his eyes when he walked through the door. No amount of tears could get him to stop. This time, her screams were the ones shattering the silence, tearing apart any peace that was left.</p><p>At some point she blacked out, he didn't stop of course, actually he probably did even more when she was unconscious. After all, she had no way to fight him off.</p><p>When she woke up, she could barely see straight. Her head was throbbing and the world was spinning. She crawled over to the nightstand, she had seen him put the medication in the drawer somewhere.</p><p>Veronica pulled out the bottle, memories of a bouncy blonde flooding her brain as she opened the cap. She took a deep breath before taking one. And another. And another. 5. 10. 15. Soon the whole bottle was gone and she drifted into nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh... Don't hate me pls </p><p>This is nowhere near finished yet btw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. All for nothing at all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesus its hard to research this without my books XD <br/>really short but when isn't a chapter i write short? <br/>enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JD walked into the house, a mess of obsession, murderous tendencies and a god complex stuffed in a trench coat and boots. He slowly climbed the stairs, something that would, on a normal day, terrify her. He’d hear her whimpers as she tried to squeeze herself into the corner even more. Today though, silence. Heavy silence.</p><p> </p><p>Not trusting the situation, he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. His eyes landed on the empty pill bottle and the motionless girl next to it. He couldn’t believe his Ronnie was trying to leave him. He dropped to his knees next to her. Ronnie, Veronica, his angel, his life and soul was dying. Dead? He grabbed her wrist, frantically feeling for a pulse, his heart hammering. This couldn’t all be for nothing!</p><p> </p><p>His heart settled slightly as he felt the faint beating of her heart. Barely there but still alive. In all honesty, he had expected something like this to happen. She wouldn’t leave him this time. He ran to his side of the bed, shifting a floorboard and pulling out a needle and syringe full of Naloxone, grabbing her and injecting it into her thigh.</p><p>She wasn’t leaving him <em>that</em> easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dragged back to life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heh.. I can't sleep.. so.. writing! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Veronica finally opened her eyes again, the room was far too bright and there was an obnoxious ringing in her ears as well as an obnoxious murderer in a trench coat. She blinked, trying to make her eyes adjust to the light that she stole from them. Either way, her vision was too blurry to see anything.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of heavy boots on the floorboards made her want to get up and run but her arms and legs weren’t co-operating. She looked up at the tall figure that was towering over her, her eyes refusing to focus. She didn’t really need them to. She knew who it was and she knew he was going to cause her a whole lot more pain.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment she realized two things, she was tied up and she was back in only her underwear. She was also trembling but who could really blame her? The worst person -if he could really be called that- she had ever met, who had made her life literal hell for probably almost a year now, was stood over her as she was unable to move and utterly helpless.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t need to see to know exactly what smirk he had plastered across his face. One of absolute superiority. One that said he always got his own way and was accompanied by an all too familiar bloodlust in his cold eyes. Veronica was trapped, there was no helping her as he knelt down to her level and grabbed her face. Words she couldn’t quite hear pouring out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The ringing came back when he brought his hand to her cheek, a painful sting spreading across it. He was yelling again. It seemed he liked to do that a lot. She could picture the words he was saying as well. The same phrases and insults he always used. Over and over again. Almost desensitizing her to them completely. They were expected by now.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled a knife out, cutting the bonds on her legs, then her arms, then one in her mouth that she didn’t realize was there. All she could taste was the empty promise of death on her tongue. The bitterness of unwanted life.</p><p>And dust. So much fucking dust.</p><p> </p><p>The time passed by slowly. Eventually she was able to hear every word he hissed at her and her eyes were able to focus on her ‘saviour’ as he’d call himself. He was nobody’s saviour. Just a jackass with some kind of complex that, if she was lucky, would eventually get him killed.</p><p>For now though, he was very much alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Unwanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Emetophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica wiped her mouth and curled up on the floor, she'd been throwing up like this for around two weeks now. The cracks from the bathroom floor seemed permanently carved into her knees and the smell made her head spin.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, she leaned against the tub, counting days.. 42. It'd been 6 weeks since her last period. There was a moment of silence, surely she was just late right? She'd be fine. Completely fine. It was nothing.. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach lurched again and she barely heard JD walking into the room, didn't really have the energy to care. She knelt by the toilet, crying as he gently stroked her hair. She didn't want a kid, she was too young. The only thing that made it worse was the fact it was with him. Her murderous ex-boyfriend who seemed to think kidnapping was an acceptable way to get someone back.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't think she could bear it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy another short one, not much happens tbh but I'm working my way up to the utter chaos to come :) </p><p>TW emetophobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JD sighed, rubbing her back gently, "what's going on Ronnie?"<br/>
He watched as she brought her head up, making an attempt to reply before hunching over the bowl again as the next wave of nausia hit her. She whimpered quietly, wiping her mouth and leaning against the bathtub.</p><p>Sighing, he leant against the wall and watched her silently, waiting for her reply.<br/>
"well? Are ya gonna answer?"</p><p>"Well, JD," she pretty much spat his name at him "I'd say it's pretty fucking obvious what's wrong." Veronica glared at him as she hugged her knees to her chest.</p><p>Had to be with him didn't it? Let's say she was able to keep the baby, where would she give birth? And what about education? How would she take care of a child in this hell hole? And she didn't think she'd be able to take it if he killed them..</p><p>She'd do anything to talk to heather, she'd have an answer. Even if she didn't, at least she wouldn't be alone in this.</p><p>She was dragged out of her own thoughts by his slightly raised voice. She didn't know when he had started talking or what he had said but aparently her silence had pissed him off.</p><p>He always did seem to hate that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Admission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hellooo!</p><p>I'm sorry for dropping off of the face of the earth again, writers block is a bitch :/<br/>i'm gonna post a couple today to make up for it though! I would make them longer but they just seem to flow better when i write them like this! thank you all so muck for being patient though and actually sticking around to read this.<br/>But anyway, enough rambling, enjoy! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He glared down at her. She was staring off into space again, not even paying attention to a single word he was saying. “Listen to me veronica!” he growled, grabbing her face, forcing her to look at him and laughing at the whimper of pain that escaped her lips. “Are you gonna fucking answer me or not, bitch?” Still not getting a response, he shoved her backwards, her head hitting the bathtub with a loud thud.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica gasped, looking up at him with wide tearful eyes. “Awe poor baby..” he chuckled darkly, caressing her face before slapping her, hard.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Stop..!” she cried, holding her cheek, tears welling up in her eyes. How was this the same person that she’d been so in love with earlier in the year. The boy who had made her so happy had slowly been spiralling into a dark pit of insanity and he’d been dragging her with him. Making her life a living hell and all she wanted was to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“you want me to stop? Then answer the Fucking question.” He kicked her, barely missing her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>She mumbled something under her breath, looking away just to have him force her face back towards him, “what was that?!” he spat, her fingers digging into her cheeks hard enough to cause small fingertip shaped bruises. Veronica shook her head if she was pregnant she didn’t want him to know. Who knows how he’d react? She knew she’d have to tell him though… it’d be worse for everyone if she kept it from him, he’s far too explosive.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped her again, his usually beautiful eyes now cold and harsh as he glared down at her. Right as she was about to refuse again, he grabbed her by the throat. “you’d better fuckin tell me, slut.”</p><p>“I.. I think I’m pregnant..” she finally gave up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Claimant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah! two days in a row? whats going on?! x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand dropped as he stumbled backwards, almost tripping into the wall. The anger on his face turned to a look of confusion as he stared at her stomach hidden from him behind her thin legs. “Pregnant? You’re pregnant?” he groaned, running a hand through half gelled hair. “fucks sake veronica!”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, of course he was going to find a way to blame her.. nothing could ever be his fault could it? No, it always had to be her. “you think I wanted this? I didn’t want this! I’m only pregnant because you don’t know how to take no for a fucking answer! I can’t-” she was cut off by a sharp slap to the side of her face.</p><p>“Don’t fucking talk to me like that, slut!” he growled, “do I need to remind you what happens when you talk back to me?” JD grabbed her by the throat again, squeezing tightly and laughing as she struggled for air. “not so mouthy now, are we?” he grinned as she slumped against the bath.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica woke up on the bed naked and bound again, of course that’d be his first response. “that’s not going to work sweetheart~” JD laughed as she pulled on the ropes. “I would’ve thought you’d know that by now but apparently you’re just as stupid as you look.” He walked over, running something cold across her skin, just out of view. As he brought it up her body, she realized what it was: the blade of a knife.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked as she realized what it was, “remember when I said you’d be mine forever?” he dug the sharp metal into the soft skin of her chest, causing her to scream out in pain. He continued to move it across her skin, forming his initials, “Who else is going to want you now Ronnie?” that same sadistic look was plastered across his face as he watched her crying and writhing in agony. “nobody else will ever love you, veronica. You’re never leaving me now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this was... fun.. to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tall boy ran the sides of the knife across his tongue, her blood coating his mouth the way the syrup from one of his beloved slushes would have. He stabbed the knife into the wall, dropping to his knees next to her, kissing the wet angry letters on her chest, allowing the blood to drip from his lips. There were very few imperfections he would allow to stay on his veronica, blood being one of the most beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>There was something enchanting about the way the crimson contrasted with her pale skin. The two things belonged in very different worlds, one full of JD’s tortured sins and one of his angel’s pure divinity.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his tongue across the cuts, shuddering slightly.  His fingers digging into her waist as she tried to move away. It wasn’t often he let her bleed, he wanted to actually enjoy it. The fact that  it was<em> his</em> name only made it better. A hum caught in the back of his throat as he licked up the last drops of blood from her skin.</p><p>“so.. so good Ronnie…” he groaned into her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica sighed, this boy’s moods were up and down more than a fucking yoyo. He made her utterly sick. In the beginning, there was still an attraction to him, a longing for things to be as they were. It wasn’t gone, of course, but it had been pushed to the darkest corners of her mind, into the oblivion that held all those forbidden thoughts when they were different. The scenarios that ran through her head, ones where she joined him. Where she helped him instead of running away. The reasons she didn’t want to be veronica sawyer anymore. She wanted to be somebody else. Somebody better. Someone who never met Jason dean, who never killed their best friend, who didn’t live with the guilt of causing the death of hundreds of students.</p><p> </p><p>Somebody pure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Cracked Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was foolish of her to think he'd stop with the blood. Once he got a taste of her he didn't seem able to control himself. not that he'd try anyway. <em>He</em> was an utter piece of shit. She yelped as he bit down on the soft skin of her inner thighs, leaving a softer red on the pale flesh. <em>He</em> grinned up at her as she glared at him, moving closer and closer to the one place she wanted him least. </p><p>~</p><p>After a while, <em>he</em> stopped and started laughing. why was he laughing? She looked down at him to see blood pouring down his face and him holding his nose causing a grin to spread across her face.  There was no way the smaller girl would _actually_ feel guilty. He'd put her through so much hell that this didn't even put a dent in what he deserved. </p><p> </p><p>"You broke it" <em>he</em> chuckled, apparently in a good mood after his little signature stunt. "you're lucky I love ya babe"</p><p> </p><p>Was she though? She didn't feel it. She felt abused and alone. Not loved, not like the perfect angel he described her as. Veronica felt lost.</p><p> </p><p>She was beginning to wonder if it was even worth fighting anymore. It's not like she'd ever escape anyway... She was getting weaker and weaker day by day, with not enough food for both her and the baby, she was missing out. She didn't think she'd make it through the pregnancy alive. </p><p> </p><p>She'd kill to see Heather again, or Martha.. honestly just anyone but <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hell is empty and all the devils are here.</em> </strong>
</p><p>She'd never really understood that until now. She knew what it meant but she didn't <em>understand</em>. He made it painfully clear how evil people could be. It hurt to admit that the boy she'd loved with her whole being had turned into <em>t</em><em>his</em>. She just wanted that charming guy from the caf back. The Baudelaire quoting one, the one who bought her a slushie and laughed with her... the one that she spent Halloween with, watching movies and throwing sweets at each other. The one she went star gazing and skinny dipping with. <em>Her</em> JD.</p><p>What sat in front of her wasn't her JD. He was cold, heartless, obsessive. Almost unrecognizable as the same person. Or was that just her denial? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just for clarification, this chapter takes place about 2 months later &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very tired so this is probably terrible, I apologize</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just for clarification, this chapter takes place about 2 months later &lt;3</p><p><br/>JD ran into the room with a massive grin across his face, "Hey Ronnie! Guess who's on the news!" He turned on the TV, settling on the bed and pulling her onto his lap. "Looks like they finally found her killer! Isn't that great?" He laughed at the perfectly innocent man on the screen, probably a boyfriend... eh oh well doesn't matter now, does it?</p><p>"Come on 'Ronica" he groaned, "cheer up, it was just a kid. geez not even that yet. Look, I'll give y' a new one if y' want" he laughed, only causing veronica to curl up into a smaller ball. She'd grown attached to her baby.. It was the only thing here that wasn't just him. A little bit of purity left in this godforsaken place. "Tough crowd huh?" </p><p>He sighed "Look, I said I'm sorry. what more do y' want from me?" he stroked her hair softly.</p><p>"I want to go home <em><strong>Jason</strong></em>" she bit. "I never want to see you again! and it's <strong>ver</strong>onica! Don't fucking call me anything else! Not 'Ronica, not Ronnie and certainly not fucking baby!" she screamed at him "I hate you so much!"</p><p>He shoved her off of him, "Oh you never wanna see me again Ronnie? Have it your way fucking slut!" JD stormed out of the room, leaving her to cry on the bed alone. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It had been 2 days before veronica started to worry, had he really left her here to starve? She'd checked everywhere she could've gotten out and they were all locked. She was completely stuck, no way out, nobody to talk to, and nothing to eat. </p><p>At some point, he must've come back because the TV was gone. She really had nothing now. He wasn't in the house either, it had been silent since she last heard his bike leave. He'd taken the blanket at the same time as the TV. along with any bed sheets and pillows, most of her clothes and her razor. </p><p>She hated the silence of it all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. sufferance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JD walked back into the house to see her asleep, curled up on the floor by the door, seemingly waiting for him. It'd only been a week but for her, with absolutely nothing, it would've felt like forever.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers over her cheek, humming to himself softly "so.. Beautiful.. " he sighed softly as he picked her up, laying her on the bed. She looked so fragile, delicate, truly fitting to such an angel. JD lay next to her, holding her close and pressing soft kisses to her head as he waited for her to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>When her eyes slowly fluttered open, she was much too weak to push him away. He already hadn't been feeding her enough so a week with no food made her weaker than it usually would've. Part of her, one she hated with her entire being and one that had grown in the loneliness, didn't even want to. Wanted to pull him closer, to bury her head in his chest, to let things return to how they were.</p><p> </p><p>It disgusted her. He was a monster and here she was, after everything, all the deaths <strike>he</strike> they caused, still wanting to give in to loving him. Still wanted to turn a blind eye to it all.</p><p> </p><p>So when she woke up to his arms wrapped around her and soft kisses being placed on her head, she closed her eyes again and pretended to still be asleep. Though, with the amount of times he'd watched her, he probably knew she was faking. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Mind numbing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, have more of me blocking out emotions with writing! Honestly though, I really enjoy writing this and it means the world to me that you guys seem to enjoy it as much as me.</p><p>On another note, happy new years eve!! I'll try and update later tonight but my plan is to attempt getting drunk so maybe not haha</p><p>Alsoooo, just because I've had people ask before, pronouns are now he/it but yee</p><p>Enjoy the sadness ig</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lay like that for hours, his hands resting where he could feel the soft beating of her heart. They almost looked like a normal couple. Almost. He skin clung to tightly to her bones and the yellowing bruises showed what really went on behind closed doors.</p><p>If the walls could talk they'd do nothing but replay her screams, twisted and painful, spilling from cracked dry lips, faded from the lack of nutrients. They'd whisper about lost children and far to many blood stained tiles in the bathroom.</p><p>For now though, they were quiet, only telling of the wind and rain threatening to beat against them as the world moved around them.</p><p>Eventually, JD stood up, walking to the end of the bed and motioning for her to do the same,struggling to keep a smirk off his face when she made an attempt only to go tumbling to the ground. He snapped at her to hurry up and she tried again, catching herself on the bed as her legs gave out again, what he was doing was finally getting to her.</p><p>He sighed, walking over and picking her up, muttering to himself as she rested her head against his shoulder, whether she was too weak to or simply chose not to hate him as much, she certainly didn't mind being close to him any more. Especially when he was treating her like this, almost gentle in the way he held her, so very different from the way he had before.</p><p>Or maybe that was the loneliness casting a rose coloured light over them, making his red flags almost indistinguishable from the green and leaving a taste on her tongue far more sweet than bitter, one she would happily drown herself in rather go back to the harsh reality of before. It was becoming easier to explain away his reactions than accepting them for what they were, to the point of it almost becoming her truth.</p><p>Even that little nagging in the back of her mind was beginning to slip away. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I probably won't be updating this for a while, my mental health has rlly gone downhill and I've ended up pushing almost everyone away so need some time to try and sort out my mental state. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment even just writing is getting too hard to motivate myself for. I hope you all have a fantastic new year</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Twisted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK! It's funny how my breaks are less time than the gap between regular updates used to be lol but thank you all so much for being patient with me!</p><p>Enjoy the chapter and we can all share our hatred of JD in this ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He leant against the wall as Veronica slowly made her easy down the hall towards him, looking more unreal than ever. It was interesting to see how far he could push her, breaking her down and twisting her mind, watching her slowly come apart, break down and lose herself to what he was making her. It was truly intriguing.</p><p>Although, he wasn't sure of what he would do when she finally snapped. It wouldn't be nearly as entertaining then, even if she'd be a lot more willing for certain activities... He smirked to himself, his thoughts starting to drift to various darker and more sexual places. Ones he was almost sure she wouldn't want to partake in. Not that it mattered, he always got what he wanted. It's not like she could stop him.</p><p>He chuckled quietly, running his thumb across her lip as she stood in front of him, forcing it past her teeth and pressing down on the back of her tongue, tickling her gag reflex just enough to cause discomfort. The grin on his face widened as she whined quietly, pulling away she mumbled a quiet complaint, barely audible. Funny how the things she complained about were always so small in contrast to everything he put her through. </p><p>She had began to learn not to talk back to him most of the time, fearful of being left alone again, who knows if she'd actually survive much longer. JD frowned, taking in the way her bones poked through her soft skin, reminiscent of a girl he'd disposed of not too long ago. He practically dragged Veronica down the stairs, shoving too much food in her direction "I don't want you looking like <strong>her</strong>" he huffed, glaring when Veronica complained, unable to eat anywhere near what he thrusted into her arms "Shut up and take it."</p><p>Her only response was to drop her gaze and give a small nod as he lit himself a cigarette, "want one?" another nod, he rolled his eyes, placing one between her lips and lighting it for her, letting the flame sit against her skin after he did, taking pleasure as her face twisted in pain, a small whimper slipping from her lips.</p><p>He had missed his Ronnie. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. free?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not entirely sure if i like this so it might not stay part of this for long lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfamiliar hands shook veronica awake, she couldn't remember much from the night before other than the fact that JD had gotten mad again. She looked around the room, getting more confused as she did. Why did everything look so different? It had only been one night... right?</p><p>She could hear the person talking, words becoming nothing but vague noises as her surroundings blurred in and out of focus. "Wheres JD...?" she mumbled, having to repeat herself so her words were audible. Not that it mattered, they didn't know what she was talking about. they probably didn't care either, JD had always told her that he was the only one she could trust and he was right about that, everyone else would only leave her.</p><p>She tried getting up only to have those same unfamiliar hands push her back down. She had to find JD! Why weren't they letting her?! She bit at them as the poked and prodded, her surroundings so blurred out that she didn't realize that the room around her had changed. It took her a moment to notice the steady beeping coming from somewhere. the bed was different too... This wasn't home! She wasn't safe here "Take me back! I need to find JD! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!!" Her screams echoed off the too bright walls, she just needed JD back.. where was he... had he just left her..?</p><p>Wasn't she good for him..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while hasn't it? I do apologise, I've been really struggling recently, surprisingly enough it was actually a negative thing that gave me motivation again so... Yay? Haha enjoy :)</p><p> </p><p>((sorry its short btw))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica stumbled down the street, her thin hospital gown plastered to her soaking skin as her tears mixed with the rain running down her face. She'd been walking in circles for hours, her feet sore and bloody from shattered glass spread across the rough pavement.</p><p> </p><p>The short girl was slowly losing motivation to keep walking, the sun had long since set and it felt like she'd never see him again. It was getting harder and harder to force her legs to keep pushing forward. Her sobs ripping through her chest as she cried out his name, over and over she called for him, getting no response.</p><p> </p><p> She tripped over her own feet, falling to her knees and just crying, it's not like she'd actually find him, they weren't even in the city before they took her. He probably left the state already... She wasn't that important anyway. He'd left her behind before. She was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>She was nothing and he was never coming back. </p><p> </p><p>Veronica cried herself to sleep on the side of the road that night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all saw this coming but I'm just setting up for some more drama.</p><p>I'm sorry If it's shit, I'm severely sleep deprived lmao but uh.. Enjoy it as much as you can! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Veronica came to again, she wasn't under the blankets from the ward, it was warmer than that. She wrapped herself in whatever it was, nuzzling the familiarly rough fabric and breathing in the smell of smoke that still lingered in the fibers. After a little exploration, she realised that 1, her hospital gown was gone (not a particularly big loss) and 2, it was a long coat. She slipped it on, practically drowning in the extra material. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to stay where she was forever but soon enough her stomach started to churn. She shakely stood up, stumbling around in the dark room. When she opened the door, allowing a little more light in, she realised that she recognised the house from somewhere... She couldn't remember where from but the fact that she'd been there before made her feel safer. She found her way to the bathroom with no problem, seemingly already knowing her way around the house. The short girl curled up on the bathroom floor, not trusting how quickly her nausia disappeared. She leaned against the bath, slowly falling back to sleep, missing the figure who walked into the doorway, kissed her head and carried her back to the mattress on his floor.</p><p> </p><p> And there he lay with her, holding his little Ronnie to his chest "You're home now beautiful... I'm never letting you go again."</p><p> </p><p>Veronica didn't wake up for quite a while, exhaustion had gotten the better of her, but when she did, she was in the arms of a slim but slightly muscular boy. She looked up, gasping slightly "JD..?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>